Screw Sasuke
by XxwintersolsticexX
Summary: Itanaru lemon! Oneshot


I never actually thought that I'd ever be in this kind of a situation. I have always been determined to bring back Sasuke, especially since I made a promise to Sakura. I always thought that my heart would stop beating if i was to ever give up. But it hasn't, and if this isn't giving up than what is?

Once I had realized that I couldn't surpass Sasuke I had referred to different tactics. Once I figured out that Itachi's position was just an act all I had to do was find him alone. Which is easier said than done. How did I put my plan in to action? Well we, team Kakashi, had a run in with Itachi and Kisame. I had volunteered to take on Itachi myself, reassuring everyone with my new sage technique. They left me, pursuing Kisame to a nearby lake. Itachi got in the ready position as I stood there, motionless. He soon realized that I had no intention of attacking him and relaxed slightly.

"What is it that you want Naruto?" The elder raven questioned.

"I would like to make a pact with you." I had answered, hesitating a bit in nervouseness.

"You want me to help you bring back Sasuke." He stated; **back when that fire still burned, pushing me to get stronger, to do whatever it took to get my best friend back. If not for Sakura I would have still pursued the moody raven right? Right?**

"...Yes," I had said once I ragained my composure. "I'll give you anything."

"You have nothing to offer," Itachi replied, seeming bored. I kneeled down onto one knee, bowed my head as a sign of respect, but continued looking at his feet for safety precautions.

"Please," I had begged. Itachi looked at me with a solomn expression plastered upon his face. He nodded his head yes curtly.

"If you have a plan," he said, relief washing over my stiff, intoxicated limbs. I got to my feet, smirking. I masked my chakra as I put my plan into motion without consulting him first. I turned into a medical needle, elongated and ready to be thrown at any oncoming enemy as well as stitch up a bloody, heart-throbbing wound. Itachi caught _me_ mid-air, tucked _me_ into his weapons pouch located on his waist. It was small, cramped, and I would have never imagined that this would be were all his weapons were stored if it had not been for our previous battles, and the fact that I had to be stuck there until we reached the base.

I'm not entirely sure on the details, but I'm sure Itachi used a similar, more complex replication jutsu to fake my death than the one he used to fight Kakashi, Sakura, and I when we were rescueing Gaara. He did say that they walked into the quite bland trap without any coaxing. Which was good. Kisame, not having inspected the body, believed him also and has yet to suspect anything. Pein, however, was quite angry at Itachi for _killing me _the nine tails. Although Itachi said that that had been his only chance and that one of them would have no doubtedly died during the battle. Leader-sama believed Itachi, although Madara hinted that he suspected treachory he never voice it aloud.

Which brings me here, sitting on Itachi's lap, kissing him sweetly. It was our first attempt at love making, but he had granted me domination until the finally. My lips synchronized perfectly with the elder Uchiha's. I licked his tender, pink bottom lip, asking--no begging--for entrance to the warm cavern. He opened his mouth slowly, teasing my teenage hormones, my wants, my needs, my every desire. As his lips parted, I seized my chance and homed in on the crack, slipping my slick tongue into his moist, humid mouth. My tongue explored his cavern, traveling across the roof, feeling all the ripples in his gums, this caused Itachi to moan loudly. Grinning, I roamed over his clean, smooth teeth, coming into contact with his wriggling tongue. Pulling away, I gasped for breath. I brought my legs up onto the mattress, scooted forward--causing my erection to throb intensely--and wrapped my lower limbs around his waist, my hands rested on his shoulders, while I made my way down his jawline, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva. licking my way down to his long, pale neck column, I began to nip at the flawless skin, leaving teeth marks. I searched for his weak spot, not giving up until I found it.

Itachi's sudden outburst kept me at that spot, the hollow of his collar bone, after reddening the patch of skin, I sucked long and hard, bringing the unevenly colored veins to the surface without breaking surface. Itachi continued to moan until I pulled away, I replaced my lips with the fingertips of my right hand. They caressed the abused flesh gingerly, causing my gorgeous lover to moan wantingly once again. This continued for several moments before I continued on with my exploration. I made a grab at the Uchiha's midnight black cotton shirt, finding the bottom hem I pulled it up, messing up his long, silky hair in the process.

I made my way slowly down his masculine chest, taking my time with the tender areas. My lips surrounded Itachi's left, round, supple, pale pink nipple, sucking it until it was hard, pricking it up. my tongue swished around the perimeter, Itachi groaned. Smirking while I switched over to his right nipple, I did the same, making Itachi look like a wimpy child. Moving my hands to wrap around my loves neck tighter, I ran into his low ponytail holder, laying my fingertips on the top of the elastic band, I pushed down, slipping it through his hair with ease. I let it fall to the bed as Itachi's spice scented hair enveloped my hands. I wrapped my hands anxiously in his long, beautiful locks of midnight black.

Easily seizing control, Itachi and I flipped positions on the bed. "My turn kitsune," Itachi mewled, kissing me passionately, repeating my earlier gestures. Surprise taking aver at me by the sudden change of positions had let in a few of the thought processes I had banished during this time alone with Itachi. '_Last time I checked, I would face the Apocalypse before doing something of this category,' _I thought before I blocked out all thought processes once again.

Said raven ripped my shirt off my back, but I honestly didn't care, the sucks, licks, nips all paid for the cheap shirt in full. He attacked my chest vigorously, clearly wanting to forget about the detours and go straight through. But knowing I enjoyed such detours he continued onward, ignoring his growing member for the time being. Itachi licked and sucked at my already hard nipples with such profession, I couldn't but moan, groan and make all the other noises that semes love to here, Itachi held me down by the shoulders, anticipating every move I would soon make.

Itachi then moved his hands down to the elastic waistband of my orange pants, fingering my lower abs, asking for permission. Breathing in heavily, I nodded. Itachi, pressing me against the polyester bedding, slipped off my pants in one slick move, leaving my boxers. Feeling the cool air hit my manhood, I squirmed, causing Itachi to hold me down once again. Itachi began fingering my hard member through my silky black underwear. Moaning, I pleaded for him to quit his teasing and screw me already.

Doing so, he jerked off my boxers in a less subtle manner than I had expected, only to reveal my member. Glancing up at me, smirking, he turned to me manhood, and in a single movement, he had my length engulfed inside of his mouth, then bobbed his head up and down in an unrythmical fashion, licking off any pre cum that oozed out of my member.

Growing impatient, Itachi flipped over my lithe body, licked three fingers and shoved them into my entrance. Squealing form both pain and pleasure, I bucked into the three fingers scissoring my entrance.

"Move!" I cried out, eager for the real pleasure to begin. Exuberant at the fact that I wanted it this badly, Itachi slid his fingers in farther, then brought them back near my opening. He then slammed as hard as possible into me, finding what he was looking for easily. My prostate. Mewling, I shouted his name in sheer lust, love, and pleasure. Knowing that he wanted to _'switch' _ I mentioned it to him, and as before, he didn't hesitate a moment more.

"Do you want it dry Naruto-chan?" He purred. Nodding curtly, I got up on my knees, leaning on my forearms and spread my legs a good foot and one half apart as Itachi undressed fully and put the head of his cock at my entrance. I could honestly feel the love emanating from him, as he prepared to enter me for the first time. Pushing the perfect mushroom shaped head in slowly Itachi moaned, wanting to go faster, but unable to on account that it was my first time.

"Are you ready?" He asked once his length had been engulfed by my flesh.

"Yes! Move now!" I moaned. Doing exactly that, Itachi pulled back so that the tip was in danger of leaving the warm inside of my body, he pushed forward with such force that he reached my prostrate again in the first motion. Screaming out in pain, I told him to move faster. Itachi did so gladly. Once the pace was set, Itachi reached around my back to take hold of my member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. tears overflowed my eyes at the pain, but not once did I let him stop, the pleasure over ran the pain. It was worth every penny that had been put into it.

Suddenly, there was a growing, uncontrollable fire that burned in the pit of my stomach, it rushed down to my manhood, collecting, it felt in and above it.

"ITACHI! I-" I began.

"Try to hold it love, I'm coming soon." Itachi cooed, continuing to thrust and pump while I sat there breathless and crying. The flames grew hotter, scorching my insides with their pleads to be released.

"I can't!" I cried.

"On the count of three! 1......2......3!" Riding out our orgasms together felt incredulous, his seed emptying inside of my, I, cumming on my lover's hands and over the front of my stomach as with the comforter below us. Removing himself from inside of me, blood and cum came along with his limp member. Panting, I fell down onto the bed, soon followed by Itachi, who seemed to care less if the bed stank of sex, or the fact that we were both covered in the filmy substance along with my crimson blood.

Itachi wrapped his arms around my mid-torso, pulling me close. Cuddling up to his chest, I brought my hand up to caress his pale cheek, then, bringing his head down to were I could kiss him sweetly.

"Your kissing is most sweet Kitsune....." Itachi purred.

"Love you 'Tachi." I yawned.

"Not even the world could suffice my love for you.." He whispered into my sun kissed ear. "Now sleep love." With that, I passed into a wonderful sleep, dreamless, except for the common flash of our most pleasurable evening.

_**3rd person**_

_"Screw Sasuke, as long as I have my 'Tachi......."_ Naruto muttered quietly in his sleep. Itachi grinned a real grin, one that reached his eyes and then drifted off to an undisturbed sleep.

* * *

**_okay, so this is only my second lemon and i would really appreciate some reviews on how I did and if I made the beginning clear, thanx! Oh, and the bold up there waqs kind of like refereing to a memory in the present time while your recounting something, if that makes sence.............? _**

**_ --Winter  
_**


End file.
